Will You Be My Valentine?
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Valentine's Day is the day Brady hates the most. What if his brothers fix him up with a special girl in mind? Read more to find out! (Story better than Summary.)Includes couples Brakayla, Roomer(RebeccaXBoomer)and BozXCandace. MAINLY Brakayla.
1. The Valentine's Hater

**Hey Guys! I decided that since today is Valentine's Day, why not make a Valentine Special? This involves Brakayla, Roomer(BoomerXRebecca or is sometimes called Boombecca), and BozXCandace. ****I don't know a mash-up name for Boz and Candace and I'm pretty sure I don't want to... I bet that if those two names would be put together, it wouldn't be a pretty mash-up name... This is mainly Brakayla, of course.**

**I started this early because I knew that I wouldn't get it done during the week. School is just so hectic for me right now...**

**Moving on, I hope you guys will like this! This is going to be a three-shot!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Valentine's Hater**

**No P.O.V  
**Valentine's Day, the day created to celebrate love on Febuary 14. Most people liked Valentine's Day. Other's, not so much. But that was mainly because does people haven't experienced love yet or don't have someone to share this special day with. They would probably hate love or just think that they can't get anyone special. King Brady Parker- a co-king of Kinkow, and brother to King Boomer and Boz Parker- hated this day the most.

His brothers would always be all lovey-dovey with their girlfriends, that he would be jealous. Boomer had been dating Rebecca, who was usually on a long distance relationship with him. Boz also had a relationship. He was with Candace- yes, the Candace that was Mikayla's friend, Candace. They started to go out last month and had been going out ever since. Rebecca was convinced to stay on Kinkow for Valentines Day, thanks to Boomer. Although Rebecca was trying to deal with the fact that Kinkow was still a dangerous island to be on, she accepted Boomer's offer.

There was also going to be a Valentine's Dance on Valentine's Day in Boomer's club, Boomerama. Boomer's old club, 'The Boom-Boom Room', was destroyed in the storm that brought Boz here. The Minduians repaid him by building 'Boomerama' which was much bigger and much popular club. Some people can even say that the title was even better than the old one, which was true.

The dance that was going to be held in the club made Brady hate Valentine's Day even more. He didn't like the thought of seeing couples-including his brothers and their girlfriends- laughing, smiling, and slow dancing. It killed him inside so much. Since he didn't like it, he thought that there was only one thing to do. That was to not attend. But, he was too late.

Boomer wanted for him to perform at his club that day. It made Brady's hatred for Valentine's Day to rise even more. He agreed since he didn't want to upset his brother. Boomer and Boz had noticed their brother's behavior lately and tried to fix him up with someone. But Brady didn't want to be hooked up with some random girl. He still had his eye on Mikayla, but didn't care about her for now. He was too busy trying to express his hatred for Valentine's Day that he had forgot about flirting with her.

This made Boz and Boomer question him. They didn't know if this was just a phase or he truly hated Valentine's Day. They only had one thing on their minds and that was to get Brady a Valentine. One thing kept running through their heads. _Fourteen more days until Valentine's Day. Fourteen days to get Brady a Valentine.,_would constently run through their heads. They looked everywhere for a girl that could be with him but failed trying. The brothers wouldn't stop until they got Brady a Valentine.

Then, it hit them. They thought that there was only one person Brady wouldn't shut up about. It was somebody Brady fell head over heels for. The girl had wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, and the looks that can make Brady melt. They can make him melt so easily. That girl was Mikayla. They both knew that Brady wasn't intersted in the girl during this period of time, but didn't care. They just wanted to see their brother happy. They decided to convince Mikayla to go out with Brady. We all know that Mikayla has stated many times before that she doesn't like Brady at all, but they still didn't care.

Boomer and Boz anxiously waited in the plaza for the girl to come back from her guard shift.

Mikayla finally came. "Hi, my Kings."

"Hey." They both say.

"Mikayla, we were just wondering..." Boz was the first to speak.

"What? What where you wondering?" Her eyebrows were raised with one hand on her hip.

"Do you have a Valentine this year by any chance?" Boomer asked.

"Why do you ask?" She crossed her arms. "Isn't that my buisness only?"

"Can you do us a favor, just this once?" Boomer asks.

"What is it?"

"Can you be Brady's Valentine this year?" Boz quickly mumbled.

"What?! Why?!" She hollers at them. "Why in the world would I be his Valentine?!"

"SSHHUUSSHH!" They tried to shush the girl.

"Look, Brady doesn't know about this." Boomer says.

"And we'd like it if he doesn't yet!" Boz adds.

"Can you please do this for us?" Boomer asks. "Please. Just this once."

Mikayla paused to think what she was going to say. "Let me think about it...NO!" She pushed her way through the brothers and tried to go into the castle.

The two chased after her. They finally caught up with her at the foot of her room. "Fine, don't do it." Boomer says. "But we'd like for you to know that Brady is usually grouchy during this time. We want for him to be happy. We don't want him to feel lonely and still so jealous. It would be a big deal if you don't help us. If you don't, Brady might end up hating Valentine's Day for the rest of his life all because you didn't help. Please, just this once, help us."

"Can you just think about it?" Boz asked.

Mikayla stood there, quietly. She wouldn't answer so Boomer and Boz left. Mikayla went inside her room and sat on her bed. _Why is Brady so grouchy during this time? And why am I the only one who can help? It just doesn't make any sense! _She thought to herself. A part of her wanted to agree to help the Kings. Another part, not so much. She was still conflicted in between loving Brady and not. She didn't know what to do. Mikayla sighed as she continued to think, _What am I going to do? I mean, what am I supposed to do? _The more she thought about this, the more she'd get lost in her thoughts. She shook her head and gave up on thinking about it. This was going to be complicated...

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! Should I continue with two more chapters or leave it off from there? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**-Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	2. Will you be my Valentine?

**Thanks for the reviews! It made my day! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for not uploading it until after Valentine's Day. I was just so busy and I got distracted A LOT. So, for your patients with me, I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Will You Be My Valentine? **

**One Week Later**

**No P.O.V  
**It was one week ever since Boomer and Boz had asked Mikayla to be Brady's Valentine. They didn't do it for themselves. They did it for their brother's happiness. This made Mikayla think of it as a sweet gesture. Caring for your own brother's feeling's was a nice thing to do. After seeing the Kings behavior, she realized that they really have changed and they really are becoming mature. Mikayla liked it.

On to the current situation with Brady, Mikayla still didn't know if she should ask him or not. This was just to make Brady happy and she didn't want to mess this up. She was still conflicted between this whole mess. Not to forget, she also didn't no whether she loved him. Mikayla has been having different thoughts on the young boy-king that she didn't even know what was going on. She was confusing herself.

At times, she'd think about not doing it. But, that was just wrong. She couldn't do that. If she did do it, like Boomer had said, Brady might end up hating Valentine's Day for the rest of life. Why should she miss an opportuinity to make him feel happy again? She really is the only one who can help him. She just didn't understand why. Mikayla shook her head as she got ready for the rest of the day.

She went to the dinning room only to see the Kings sitting down and eating breakfast. Brady and Boz sat down on one side while Boomer sat down across from the two. Mikayla settled for the seat next to Boomer, which was across from Brady. She didn't know why she exactly sat there in that specific seat, but she could honestly care where she would sit.

Boomer and Boz were currently fighting over the same ceral box. Nobody even bothered to stop them. Stares were exchanged as the two boys kept fighting.

"I want it!" Boz yelled, pulling the ceral box back to him.

"But I got it first, so hands off Monkey Boy!" Boomer yelled back.

Mikayla couldn't take anymore of this fighting. She shot up from her seat and grabbed the ceral box that they were fighting over.

"Hey!" Both boys said.

"This fighting of yours is obnoxious!" She says. Mikayla opens the ceral box and takes her seat again. She pours it into her own plate which makes Boomer and Boz angry. "There, now you both can't have it!"

She slams the ceral box onto the table and starts eating her ceral. Both boys were left with a confused look on there face but decided that it was no use to fight anymore. They shrugged it off and got different ceral boxes that were also laying on the table.

"Smart." Brady says to the girl with a smile. "I wish I could of thought that."

Mikayla smiled back, "I guess you weren't smart enough to think of that yourself."

Brady frowned. "Hey!" He said, slightly offended.

Mikayla laughed before going back to her plate of ceral. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone finished their breakfeast. All that was heard from the group was loud crunching of their cerals. Everything else was silent.

"So, is everyone planning on having a Valentine this year?" Boomer spoke.

Brady dropped his spoon into his plate and looked at his brother. A glare formed on his face, "Boomer, you know I don't like to talk about."

"I was just asking!" He says. Brady crosess his arms and tries not to show any signs of anger.

"What about you Mikayla?" Boz asked the guard girl.

She slowly lifted her head so she can face Boz, "What do you want from me?"

Boomer nudged Mikayla with his elbow, "Remember about the _thing _we talked about yesterday?"

Mikayla nodded her head. "Right..." She turned towards Brady who was still sitting across from her. "Brady?"

"Yeah?" Brady turned his attention to the girl.

"Will you be-"

"Hey!" Candace interrupted Mikayla. She walked in to the dining room with Rebecca following close behind.

"Hey." The three brothers replied, turning their attention to the girls who had just walked in.

Candace and Rebecca kissed their respective boyfriends on the cheek. "What did we just interrupt?" Candace asked.

"Mikayla was about to ask Brady something." Boomer replied. "Mikayla?"

"Brady," Mikayla started, "Will you be my Valentine?" Everyone's eyes were on the young-boy king. They waited for an answer.

Brady looked back at everyone before responding with a laugh. "You're joking, right?" He asked Mikayla.

She shook her head, "No. I'm serious. Will you be my Valentine?"

Brady replied by laughing again, "What kind of prank is this? I mean, you would never ask me to be your Valentine, ever!" He got up and exited the dining room, still filled with laughter.

Boomer rested a hand on Mikayla's shoulder, "Don't worry. If you go talk to him, he'll understand."

Mikayla nodded before getting up to find Brady. She walked up the stairs to find him playing his guitar and singing in his room: [**Created By Me! :) ]**

"_Everybody's watchin' me  
__Everybody's couting on me  
__But I don't wanna get near  
__Due to my own fear_

_Every girl round' the block  
__Got their e-e-eye on me  
__But I don't want  
__No, I don't need _

_One girl's right for me  
__But she just doesn't see  
__That I need to be  
__Myself, Myself _

_Oh, what do you want?  
__Oh, what do you need? _

_Is it bad enough  
__I've fallen head over heals  
__For you, for you"_

Halfway through the song, Brady stopped singing. It was very odd because he wouldn't stop in the middle of a song. Well, that was only if someone interrupted him, which would rarerly even happen. Mikayla slowly peeked her head in the room to see what the boy was doing. She pulled her head beck when she saw him turn his head to her direction.

"Mikayla, I know you're there." He says.

Mikayla wouldn't look back at him so she stayed silent.

"Mikayla," Brady says, "Can you please not hide and come in?"

She still didn't responded. Brady sighed as he got up. He went to the door and saw Mikayla. "What are you doing?" He asked, softly.

"I was doing nothing." She replies.

"What were you really doing?" He crosses his arms and glares at her.

Mikayla sighs, "I was just coming to talk to you. That's all."

"Why?" He asks. "Is it because of Valentine's Day?"

Mikayla slowly nods her head.

"Why even bother asking me?" He says. "I hate Valentine's Day! It sucks!"

"But why?" Mikayla asks. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Mikayla rushes the boy.

"Fine." Brady leans against the wall. "It all started in Chicago. It was Valentine's Day when this all started. I went to school that day, and I wasn't happy. I mean, seeing everybody having a date and everything, just killed me. It made me feel like I was going to be lonely for the rest of my life."

"That's why you hate Valentine's Day?" Mikayla asks. "That just seems so-"

"Just let me finish!" He snapped at her. "Any way's, Valentine's Day sucked for me. Every year, on that exact day, everything would be terrible. Now that my brothers have girlfriends, I can't help but hate Valentines Day. What makes that day worse is that I have to perform at Boomer's club on that day. And do you know how I will feel like being the only one without a date?! That will just be awkward..."He averted his eyes to the ground. He was filled with anger and jealousy by just thinking of Valentine's Day.

"So, you only hate it because of how you were lonely?" Mikayla rests a hand on his shoulder. "Brady, you'll find a girl. Not now, but I'm sure you'll find her someday."

Brady lifts his head, only to have his eyes met with Mikayla's. "But I don't want to wait for that one girl. Besides, I think I already found her..."

"Who?" Mikayla tilts her head slightly and her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just some girl I know..." He mumbled.

"Is it some village girl?" She asked curiously.

"No."

Mikayla kept thinking, "Is it Tessa?"

"What? No!" Brady says. "We're just friends!"

"Right. Hmm..." Mikayla kept thinking of the girls Brady could possibly be in love with.

"For crying out loud," Brady spoke. "It's you! It's you that I think is perfect the perfect girl!"

Mikayla was both shocked and stunned. "Really?"

Brady nodded. "Yes. How can you not know that?"

"Sorry." Mikayla says quietly.

"Why did you ask me to be your Valentine earlier?" Brady asked.

"And why did you just laugh at my face when I asked you that?" Miakyla asks.

"I asked first!" He says. "Is it because you have feelings for me, or, was I just dreaming that last part?"

"Okay, I might have a small amount of feelings for you..." Mikayla says. She didn't want to tell him the _real_ reason to why she had asked him. Actually, that was a part of the reason she asked him. The other reason was because she wanted to make him happy and Boomer and Boz kind of told her to. "Now that I answered yours, you answer mine. Why did you laugh in my face when I asked you that?"

"Oh." Brady says. "I just thought that you weren't serious and that you were playing some sort of prank on me. AN dnow that I know that you were serious...Wow."

"I know, I can't believe it myself." Mikayla says. "So, will you be my Valentine?" She gives him a light smile.

Brady shakes his head. "Nah..."

"What?!" Mikayla hollers at him. "After you say that you like me, you say no?! What is wrong with you?!" She punches him in the shoulder.

Brady holds his now bruised shoulder. "Relax, will you? I was just kidding! I meant yes!"

"Oh. Then, sorry." Mikayla apologies.

"It's alright." Brady says. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah." Mikayla says.

Both teens went their separate ways. Brady went back into his room and Mikayla went to start her guard shift. Both of them, having the thought at mind. And that was each other. They both couldn't wait for the Valentine's Dance now. They were eager to see what will happen. Maybe Brady a little more than Mikayla since he finally got to have one special day with the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! The next one will be uploaded tomorrow! I hope you guys liked how I made it longer. The next chapter will be uploaded tommorow and will intersting since it's the Valentine's Dance. **

**Did you guys like the short song? I created it myself! I know, it sucked. But, thanks for reading this chapter! Please Review and check out my other stories! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	3. The Valentine's Dance

**Thanks for your reviews! Here's the last and final chapter of this three-shot! Enjoy! :) **

**I apologies for the very late update. I just got side-tracked with some of my homework. I know it is two weeks after Valentine's Day, so, just feel free to shoot me. I am seriously slow at updating during the week...**

* * *

**The Valentine's Dance**

**Febuary 14, 2013**

**No P.O.V  
**Today was the day everyone was waiting for. Today, was Valentine's Day. Finally the day came, and everyone was filled with joy. The exchanging gifts started with choclates to roses to even teddy bears. But, people weren't excited just for the day. They were also excited for the dance in Boomer's club later that night. Music would play and everybody would mingle, dance, and just have fun.

Now that Brady realizes that there's no point in hating Valentine's Day, he actually liked this day. Well, mainly because he finally got Mikayla. Even if it was just for that one day, he was still going to enjoy it no matter what happened. Boomer and Boz noticed their brother sudden change in behavior and smiled. They thought that Miakyla had talked to him and everything worked out well.

The two prepared for themselves for their meeting with their girlfriends. Both had gotten gifts and had later exchanged them with their respective girlfriends. Boz got Candace got diamond earrings, which, of course, Candace loved. Boomer got Rebecca a light brown teddy bear with a heart in the middle saying '_I Love You_'. It also had a boqeut of flowers attached to it. Boomer knew that this might be the worst gift to ever get a girl, but didn't care. He just wanted to spend some time with girlfriend.

And Brady, even though he was going to be with Mikayla for one day, he decided to get her something. Something special. Boomer and Boz thought of Brady's gift to be better than their's. Even though it was a type of jewlery like Boz's gift, they couldn't help but adore his gift.

"Dude, that is one awsome gift!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Yeah." Boz agreed. "I'm sure Mikayla will love it!"

"Thanks, guys." Brady smiles at his brothers words. "I just hope that Mikayla and I will become more than just friends."

"Oh, you'll be _more _than just friends after tonight." Boomer says. Boz nods his head in agreement.

"What are you two talking about?" He asks his brothers.

"You'll find that out later." Boomer answerd. Him and Boz left Brady alone.

Brady had no idea what his brothers were meant but shrugged it off. He put his gift back in it's box and shoved it into his pocket.

* * *

**With the girls...**

"You've got to look at what Boz gave me!" Candace squealed, pointing to her diamond earrings.

"That's cute!" Rebecca says. "It's even better than what Boomer gave me."

"What did Boomer get you _this_ time?" Mikayla asked.

"It's nothing too bad." She answers. "He gave me a teddy bear."

"What's so bad about a teddy bear?" Mikayla asks.

"What's so bad?!" Rebecca questioned her. "What's so bad is that I expected more out of him! He's the King of his own island and he can't even get a girl a decent gift!"

"Calm down, girl." Candace says.

"Yeah. It's just a gift." Mikayla adds. "I think that Boomer tried his best to find you the perfect gift, so, can you just give him some credit?"

"You're right." Rebecca calms down slightly. "I shouldn't be fussing over one little gift."

"Good." Mikayla says.

"Anyway's, let's talk about the dance later today!" Candace squealed. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I already have it planned out." Rebecca answers. "What about you Mikayla?" She asks, turning her attention to the guard girl.

"Hmm?" Mikayla asks, showing that she wasn't listening. Normally, she wouldn't be tuning things out but she couldn't help but be in her own little world right now.

"What are you going to wear to the dance?" Candace says.

"Oh, I don't have anything good to wear." Mikayla answers.

"You have nothing good to wear?!" Candace gasps. "This is a fashion problem. We are taking you to the mall and you are buying a brand new dress ASAP!"

Before Mikayla can even refuse to get up, Candace and Rebecca both grabbed her arms and dragged her to the mall. She struggles to get out of their grasps but sighs knowing that their really was no point to fighting back. When they reached the plaza, they were greeted by the Kings who were confused at what they were doing.

"Where are you girls going?" Boz asked.

"And why are you dragging Mikayla with you?" Boomer also asks.

"We're going to the mall." Candace answers.

"We have to buy Mikayla a brand new dress." Rebecca adds.

"Well, have fun." Brady says.

Mikayla glares at the three Kings before she is dragged off by Rebecca and Candace again. She turns her head and mouths '_Help Me' _to them. The Kings shrug and mouth back '_Sorry'. _Mikayla is then forced to turn her head back once her and the other girls turn the corner. _Kill me now. Just kill me, _Mikayla thinks as she's still being pushed. She didn't like shopping and she defenitly didn't like picking out dresses. This was a living nightmare to her.

* * *

**At the mall...  
**"No, that dress won't work." Candace says, exaiming the dress Mikayla had on. She wore a blood-red spaghetti-strap dress with a black belt in the middle. The dress was a little bit lower than the knee area.

"Really, Candace?" Mikayla asks the girl. "This is like the fifth dress you made me try on. Can I at least pick something that I want to wear?"

"Okay." Candace sighs. "But it better be a perfect one and it shouldn't be higher than knee level."

"Yes, mother." Mikayla acts as if Candace was her overprotective mother. It's bad enough she has Mason as her dad. What more can she ask for?

Mikayla went back into her fitting room to change back into her clothes and find a new dress. After searching and digging through dresses, Mikayla fought that she finally found the perfect dress. It was just her size, it was the perfect kind of dress, and it was her favorite color-blue. The dress reached up to a little lower than knee level- just like the previous dress she wore- and had small ruffles at the bottom. It was royal blue- also one of the shades of blue Mikayla liked- and had a black belt in the middle. Mikayla carried the dress back to Candace and Rebecca to show them.

"How about this one?" Mikayla asks, pointing to the dress she was carrying.

Candace and Rebecca turn around to face Mikayla. A smile formed on their faces as they saw the dress.

"Perfect!" They both exclaimed.

"Go try it on!" Rebecca rushed her.

Mikayla nodded before entering the dressing room once more and changing into the dress. After changing, she immediately came out to show them. Both girls nodded, smiled, and told Mikayla to buy it. Mikayla was a little freaked out by her friends' weird behavior, but shrugged it off and went back to the dressing room to change for what was probably the sixth time. When exciting the dressing room, Candace and Rebecca rushed Mikayla to the cashier to pay for the dress.

* * *

**The Valentine's Dance... **

Loud music thundered through Boomerama as more guests entered the club. Everyone was exchanging conversations or just dancing. Smiles and laughter filled the club as everyone was happy, but not as happy as Brady Parker. The boy who usually seemed to hate this day every year, was actually smilling for once. People found it strange to see him like this, but ignored it.

"So, is everyone having a good time?" Boomer yelled over the loud music.

Brady, Boz, Candace, and Rebecca all nodded. "This is a great party, Boomer." Rebecca says.

"Thank you." Boomer says back, wrapping an arm around her. Rebecca softly giggled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mikayla?" Brady asked, looking around the club for the girl. "Isn't she supposed to be here by now?"

"She's coming right now." Candace answers.

All of a sudden, a slow song starts playing and the lights dim even further.

"May I have this dance?" Boomer asks Rebecca.

"Sure." Rebecca smiles and nods. Boomer, still having an arm around Rebecca, leads her to the dancefloor where they began to slow dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Boz asks Candace.

"Okay." Candace replies. The two then go to the dancefloor, leaving Brady to be by himself.

Brady stands around, wondering and waiting for Mikayla. He turned his head to see the most beautiful girl standing on the enterance. Mikayla. He walks ups to the girl and says, "Hey Mikayla. You look...stunning tonight." He compliments her.

"Hi." Mikayla says. "You don't look too bad yourself, Brady."

"Why, thank you, Mikayla." Brady bows.

"You're still a goofball." Mikayla rolls her eyes and pushes Brady's shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" Brady offers his hand to Mikayla.

"I would love to, my king." Mikayla accepted his hand. Brady pulled Mikayla onto the dancefloor and they started to dance with the others.

"Thank you, Mikayla." Brady spoke after a while.

"For what?" Mikayla asked, a little confused.

"Thank you for showing me that I really shouldn't hate Valentine's Day all because I'm loneley." He answers.

"I'm not the only person you should thank." Mikayla says.

"Who else should I thank?" Brady's eyebrows furrowed as he looked thoughtful.

"Your brothers." Mikayla whispered.

Brady shifted his gaze to his brothers. Boomer and Boz saw him and gave him a smile and thumbs-up. He shifted his gaze back to Mikayla, "How did they help?"

"I would of never talked to you if it wasn't for them telling me about your little problem."

"Remind them to thank them later." Brady says. "But, that is, only after I kill them."

"Why would you kill your own brothers?" Mikayla tried to hold back a laugh.

"Because they told you and now I'm embarresed." Brady slightly blushes and looks dowm at the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you kill them."

Brady shifted hos gaze once more to meet Mikayla's, "Why do you want to help me?"

Mikayla shrugs, "I guess I just need an excuse to hurt them once in a while."

"Sure, you can help." Brady chuckled slightly. "Before I forget, I-I got you something." He losses slight confidence as he says those words.

"You got me something?"

"Yeah, I know I didn't have to, but I just felt like I should." Brady took a step back, releasing Mikayla from his grip. He reached into his pocket and took out the same small-rectangular box that he had shown his brothers earlier. He nervously handed it to Mikayla.

Mikayla, a bit confused, accepted the gift. When she opened it, she was completely awestruck. In the small-rectangular box was a charm bracelet. What made her even more flabbergasted and awestruck was that it was her favorite color-blue. She looked at Brady, and hugged him. "Thank you." She mumbled. "It's beautiful."

Brady hugged back, "You're welcome."

Mikayla was the first to pull back from the hug. She exaimned each charm of the bracelt. Each charm was either a star, the moon, a cloud, the sun, a flower, and the letter M. "You like it, don't you?" Brady asked. Mikayla nodded in response. "Go ahead, put it on."

Mikayla took the charm bracelet into her hand, shut the box, and handed it to Brady. She slowly slid the bracelet onto her left hand. She hugged Brady once more. "Why did you get me this?" She pulled away again, pinting to the bracelet.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brady asked in response. "It _is_ your favorite color."

Mikayla loved how he knew random, but true, facts about her. She threw her hands around his neck and said, "Well, I guess I have something for you, too."

"And what might that be?" Brady asked.

Mikayla smiled, knowing what to do. She pulled the back of Brady's neck to bring him closer to her and crashed her lips into his. Brady took a quick second to realize what Mikayla just did, but soon responed. His hands found their own way to Mikayla's waist and pulled her even closer to him that their was no gap between them. They both shared a passionite kiss before breaking apart, panting for air.

Brady rested his forehead on Mikayla's and looked at her in the eyes. A smirk slowly formed on Brady's face. "You really do like me." He teased the girl in his arms.

"I guess it's true." Mikayla smiled.

The two shared another small kiss before dancing the night away. Of course, they had to break the news to Mason, who may or may not kill Brady, but they didn't care. All they cared was that they where in each others arms, and enjoyed each others company. And to think this all started because of one person hating Valentine's Day. This is quite amazing. Who knew that this could have been possible? Well, Brady and Mikayla did. After the dance, Brady had Mikayla out and she had accepted only for the two to share one last passion-filled kiss before parting to their own rooms.

* * *

**How was it? Did it suck? Was it great? Did you mind that I finished it two weeks later? Tell me in the reviews! I want your opinion! Please review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
